


It's Short

by HandSocks



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandSocks/pseuds/HandSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one shot based off of an imagine at imaginexhobbit over on Tumblr.</p><p>“Imagine that Thorin, Kili or Fili overhear you telling someone else that you consider yourself “boyish” looking, but they find you beautiful and prove it to you by fiercely kissing you the next time you’re alone.“</p><p>Thanks for the read <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Short

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble ever, and I don't have a beta, soooo sorry if there is weird sentence stuff littered through out. I did my best. <3

You hadn’t wanted to cut your hair, but after all that had happened between Bag End and Rivendale there was little you could do to salvage the former glory of your dark locks. Somewhere between trying to rescue your cousin Bilbo from trolls and ending up on a spit over a fire you lost half of it to the flames. Luck kept it mostly off of your skin, as a part of your left cheek and forehead where still healing from the scalding heat. The hair that used to hang to your waist had been well above your shoulders after the ordeal and to properly tend your burns the elves had to shave left side of your head as close as they dared. You had always taken comfort in the length of your hair, it made you feel… feminine. You had always felt boyish, you felt like you didn’t look as pretty or as fair as the other hobbit girls that you knew around Hobbiton. And now, looking at your very short hair cut in the mirror you felt a part of you was missing. You promised yourself you wouldn’t cry as the nameless elf silently cut your hair and somehow you kept the tears inside. That was a few hours ago now, and you hadn’t seen the Company since the change; missed supper too. You were _starving_ and yet couldn’t think of eating at the same time. “It will grow back Y/N.” you whispered softly to yourself, passing a hand over the short strands.

Steeling your nerves you went to find your boys. You worried about what they would say, all of them had long hair, and spoke often and with pride about Dwarven customs to do with hair. Specifically you worried about that Kili would think. The both of you had been dancing around a mutual attraction for weeks now, but neither of you had acted on it. Would that change now? Would he think differently about you? You at least could feel slightly relieved that nothing had happened, for if things did change, it would at least hurt less. You would only miss what could have been, rather then loose what you already had. You heard them before you saw them, loud and enthusiastic and you found yourself pausing in the hallway. Closing you eyes you relished the joy and mischievousness that was sure to end as soon as you made your way into the room. Grasping the last threads of your confidence you walked around the corner, through the elegant doorway, and all the talking stopped. You found yourself staring at the floor unable to meet anyone’s gaze.

“What did those _blasted_ Elves do to you?!”

Ah Gloin, bless his soul, sounded completely outraged at the wrong people.

“They had to Gloin…. my hair was burnt… and my face….” You softly got out, still staring at your fuzzy feet. He grumbled something about how they should have asked first and that they were the rudest race on earth for just shaving you like that. Thorin hushed him with a word before the other dwarf worked himself up for a true rant. You felt someone draw near to you, Oin of course wanted to make sure that the “treatment” was up to standards. “Come into the light lass, I want to have a look.” He said seriously. You knew he only had your health in mind, but you found yourself blushing with shame as you came near. To their credit, not one whispered to the other, but the silence was almost as bad. “Well they do know their medicine… this will be easy to keep clean and it is well on it way to being mended as it is. And lass…. I’m glad you’re doing better. We all are.” he said, you could hear the sincerity in his voice and were grateful for it. “Thank-you. All of you. I didn’t know if I’d make it here.” The pain had been intense, you didn’t really remember much, other then Kili refusing to let anyone else take you, which at the time was romantic but now… how would he feel about such a boyish looking hobbit?

“And if I may lass.” Bofur spoke up. You held your breath as you never knew what would come out of his mouth. Most of the time it was a joke or a tease, but you didn’t know if you could take teasing right now. “I still think you are the prettiest hobbit I know.” he said with a wink.

“You only know two Bofur…. I’m not sure that’s much of a compliment. Besides chances are, if I happened to be blond you’d be mistaking me for Bilbo every time my back was turned.” You replied, just a little put out.

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I look like a boy.”

“Um… Lass.”

“Don’t say a word.” You warned him softly. Now as not the time for him to mention the “differences” between you and your cousin. Bofur didn’t know what conversational boundaries meant. Probably didn’t even think that they existed with all the stories you had heard over the last month or so. You heard Fili and Kili chuckle at Bofur’s quiet huff as he decided to leave his sentence unsaid. “Well that is enough gawking, get the lass some food.” Dwalin spoke softly as the two princes quieted down and before you knew it the merriment returned and you had “real” food shoved into your hands by a smiling Bombur. No one mentioned it again, and the night went on as if nothing had changed. It was then you could feel the tears prick at the corner of your eyes and you did your level best not to ruin the return to normalcy. Luckly the dam did not break and you got through supper without much trouble. Fili and Kili took up their respective spots on either side of you, just as they did any other night and kept you distracted and your plate full as the evening wore on. You took down a mental note that the way Kili had acted towards you had not changed, that subtle line of flirting was still there and your heart leapt at the idea that just maybe you weren’t all that boyish to him. You could also be imagining things.

“Y/N, you look a little pale, are you alright?” Trust Bilbo to know it’s time for you to sleep before you do. You looked up at your dear cousin, looking worried from his spot beside Ori. “I mean, you’ve had a long day. Shall I help you to your room or?” he let his question drift off as you felt Kili shift beside you. “I’ve got it.” he said shortly. The dark dwarf prince seemed nervous, for usually he wasn’t so abrupt. You mumbled a thank-you to him before setting your plate to the side and rising, bidding goodnight to the rest of the Company. Now that you and Kili were alone, you were much more aware of the healing wound and your hair. You had been surrounded by beautiful elves all day and now walking beside the dwarf you just happened to have a attraction to, you felt plain.

“You really don’t think that about yourself do you?” He asked, as you both made your way down the hallway towards your room. “Like what? Like a boy? I guess so. I’ve… always felt less then, well…. pretty. At least compared to the other hobbit girls I grew up with. I mean I know I’m no-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence as all at once you found yourself turned and pressed against the cool wall, your mouth covered by Kili’s. Now this was not what you expected and your found yourself gasping against his mouth. One hand cupped the right side of your face while his left hand rested against the wood of the hallway. He was _warm_ and taking complete advantage of your gasp by deepening the kiss. Being stunned did not last long, as you had imagined kissing him like this for _weeks_ and you weren’t about to miss out. Wrapping both arms around his neck you pulled him closer, you heart pounding in your ears as you felt the scruff of his beard on your cheeks. Time seemed to stand still as the kiss didn’t end and grew in intensity, both of you starting to breath heavily.

Finally he broke away, leaving you feeling thoroughly breathless and flushed. Kili passed a calloused thumb over your lower lip, his eyes dark and full of desire you hadn’t seen before. “You are the most beautiful woman I know.” he stated, voice rough with emotion. You smiled at him, “Really now? Even with the battle scars and the short hair?” You asked, slightly teasing, but wanting him to tell the truth none the less. “Yes.” Kili didn’t even bother to explain, he just spoke his heart and for that you kissed him again, running your hands over his jaw and into his hair. You felt both arms slide around your waist and heard him moan slightly in the back of his throat. Well you were going to have lovely dreams about _that_ tonight. You pulled back from him again, staring into his eye’s, “Say it again.” you asked. “You are beautiful, from the moment I met you in Bag End, I thought you were the most captivating person I have ever met.” the prince set his forehead against yours as he spoke. “I thought that all hope was lost, that you would never find a dwarf like myself attractive, I mean I can’t even grow a proper beard. And I’m not like those hobbit lads back home. I thought I had no chance.” he admitted, brushing your uninjured cheek.

“For the record Kili, I like your beard.” You softly respond.

“For the record I like your hair long or short, Y/N. And you do not look boyish.” Kili smiled.


End file.
